


Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers

by rhythmicroman



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 'Emperor's New Clothes' inspired, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Music, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddy snarled for a moment, before his face split into an ungodly grin, toothy and sharp. His eyes narrowed and lost their usually loving hint, becoming cold and dark. “No,” he spoke slowly, with a gravelly tone, “I’m going to rejoice in the fact that the scum of the earth is bowing to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! A few things need to be cleared up.
> 
> 1 - Bonnie and Freddy are in a romantic relationship, but that's not the main point of the story. It will be extremely obvious. I hope you're okay with that.  
> 2 - Freddy will occasionally speak Spanish. Translations will be in the end notes.  
> 3 - The animatronics and souls can switch who is in control at will - when the souls go to sleep, the animatronics wake up, and vice-versa. Animatronics can act almost like their souls thanks to their influence, but will have a slightly drier tone, with no accent, and will sound quite robotic.  
> 4 - Five Nights At Freddy's doesn't belong to me.  
> 5 - This was inspired by 'Emperor's New Clothes' by 'Panic! At The Disco', which, again, doesn't belong to me.

“Well look who crawled out of the gutter today.”

The beast before him snarled in a voice not their own, and glared up at him. “Fine. Ya got me, ya spoilt brat. What now? Gonna go cry a little to your boyfriend and rot for the next twenty years, ‘til you’re replaced again?”

Freddy snarled for a moment, before his face split into an ungodly grin, toothy and sharp. His eyes narrowed and lost their usually loving hint, becoming cold and dark. “No,” he spoke slowly, with a gravelly tone, “I’m going to rejoice in the fact that the scum of the earth is bowing to me.”

“You call this bowing?” The golden-coated bunny snarled in that dark voice again, “I’m tied to the floor, you absolute dolt!”

“Exactly.” The bear laughed his jolly, unnerving laugh. “So I can take back the crown as the most feared. I can make them shake in their boots! I’m the star of the show now!”

He turned on his heel and began to leave. The bunny behind him laughed weakly.

“Oh, you idiot. You always were. You always were the star of the show, you idiot.” He laughed some more, “Your name’s on the signs. Your voice screams above the others. You never were below me. Just answer me this.”

“What, scum?”

“I thought you loved everyone. What happened to that mentality, huh?”

“Oh, el enemigo, you don’t see.” He glanced back, eyes glittering and smile soft. “I only love those who love back.”

“I hate you, Fazbear.”

“Exactly.”

0-0-0

“We got him.”

Bonnie shot up, eyes lit, and glanced over to the bear lay beside him. “You serious? No jokes, right? We got ‘im?”

“Definitely.” Freddy nodded, smirking. His smile quickly fell. “Had to herd ‘im into your brother’s body. Might take a few days for him to resume control.”

Bonnie’s ears drooped slightly. “‘S fine.”

“Good,” the bear leant forwards, “he was the only one who agreed to it. Don’t often get volunteers.”

“Bet he wanted to see what it was like, having a soul. He was there when your big brother got his soul. Probably agreed so that he could see what it was like.”

“Won’t be exactly like ours.” The bear hummed, lying back down. “Adult souls’re stronger. But that’s beside the point. Night, mi amor.”

“No, no, I can’t sleep like thi-”

“I said night.” Freddy’s eyes lit up in the dark. “You know how you get when you’re tired.”

A moment of silence. “I know, I know. G’night, hon.”

“Night.”

With that, their eyes flickered off, and they drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ~TRANSLATION TIME~
> 
> El enemigo = Enemy  
> Mi amor = My love


End file.
